A study to search for antigens from non-pathogenic bacteria which cross-react with human oral strains of acidogenic streptococci, lactobacilli, and Actinomyces. Such antigens, if found, might afford more suitable alternative components of anti-caries vaccines than cariogenic and acidogenic bacteria and their products.